


Повзрослевшие

by souzern



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно наступает момент, когда он вынужден твердо сказать: "Хватит".<br/>Вот и у Тсуны он наступил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повзрослевшие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124241) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



\- Отношения между боссом и его правой рукой должны быть неприкосновенны, - объявил Реборн, предварительно с разворота двинув Тсуне по голове. - Правая рука должен иметь непоколебимую верность боссу, в то время как босс должен в ответ доверять ему, - Реборн поднял свой крохотный пальчик вверх. - Заметь, я сказал не «абсолютно доверять», иначе босс был бы полным придурком, а настолько, насколько можно доверять своему подчиненному. Ты слушаешь меня, Глупый Тсуна?

\- Да, Реборн, - ответил Тсуна, дрожа под немигающим взором своего репетитора, - конечно, слушаю. Верность и доверие. 

\- Хорошо. Отношения между правой рукой и боссом - самые важные в Семье, - Реборн умолк, то ли выдерживая драматическую паузу, то ли ожидая вопросов своего непутевого ученика. Тсуна же понятия не имел, какого рода вопросов от него ожидает учитель. Реборн, поняв это, вздохнул и продолжил: - Самые важные. Важнее уз брака. В конце концов, не обязательно любить женщину, чтобы заделать ей детей. Однако если между боссом и его правой рукой нет взаимного доверия, Семья обречена. 

\- _Реборн!_ \- залился краской Тсуна. - Что за ужасные вещи ты мне говоришь!

\- Ужасные, но тем не менее правдивые, - сказал Реборн поверх возмущенных заиканий Тсуны. - Нет никого важнее босса и его правой руки. Вместе они управляют всеми делами Семьи. Правая рука ведет переговоры от имени босса, когда он говорит, в его голосе слышится голос его босса, он беспрекословно выполняет все приказы босса. Короче говоря, он - воплощение воли своего босса. - К концу его речи, Савада перестал заикаться и вытаращился на него. Реборн замолчал, выгнув бровь. - Учитывая все это, кого ты выберешь своей правой рукой, Вонгола Дечимо?

С тех пор, как Тсуна поступил в старшую школу и признал, что да, когда придет время, он примет-таки Кольцо Вонголы и всю ответственность, что несет обладание им, Реборн завел привычку время от времени называть его по титулу. Парень был убежден, что он делал это потому, что, каждый раз слыша «Дечимо» вместо «Никчемный», Тсуна терялся, чем он и пользовался. Вот и сейчас было так же.

\- Что?! Кого я... я думал, что Гокудера будет моей правой рукой!

\- Глупый Тсуна, - привычно обозвал его Реборн, и Тсуна немного расслабился. - Подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал, - «иначе...» повисло в воздухе неозвученным. Тсуна жил с Реборном, главным источником хаоса в его жизни, вот уже пять лет, так что научился принимать всерьез даже самые завуалированные угрозы.

Поэтому он послушно принялся думать над его словами.

\- С самого начала Гокудера говорил, что будет моей правой рукой, - сказал он. - Так оно и было, тогда, в будущем.

\- И что? - невыразительным тоном спросил Реборн. - Ты же решил изменить то будущее, разве нет? - он пригвоздил Тсуну к полу немигающим взглядом. - Итак, кого ты выберешь? - И поднял руку, призывая открывшего, было, рот Саваду к молчанию. - Подумай об этом, - повторно приказал он и спрыгнул со стола.

Когда Реборн ушел, Тсуна откинулся на подушки, разглядывая потолок. Он всегда считал, что эта часть его будущего уже решена, а теперь не знал, что и думать.

Дело было в том, что он никогда не задумывалсянад тем, кто будет его правой рукой. Сначала, когда Реборн поставил своей целью сделать из него Десятого Вонголу, юноша отрицал саму возможность становления боссом мафии и не принимал клятвы верности Гокудеры всерьез. К тому времени, как он смирился со своей судьбой, с тем, что от этой жизни ему не отвертеться, маниакально-фанатичная преданность Гокудеры стала восприниматься как данность наряду со всем остальным дурдомом, именующимся Вонголой. И Тсуна не задавался вопросами на эту тему, так же как и не задумывался, что у Мукуро были свои, известные лишь одному ему, цели, что Занзас был доброжелательным, как раненый лев, что Хибари-сан, несмотря ни на что, решил идти своим путем (однако всегда находился поблизости на случай интересной потасовки).

Однако, раз именно Реборн поднял эту тему, не стоило сразу воспринимать его слова за чистую монету. _Все,_ что говорил и делал Реборн, имело оборотную сторону, или несколько оборотных сторон, большинство которых либо приносило пользу Семье, либо было уроком для Тсуны (либо, если возможно, должно было поставить его в наиглупейшее положение), либо все вышеперечисленное вместе.

Так почему он решил затронуть тему правой руки сейчас?

Начать следует, решил парень, с Вонголы. Семье было бы выгодно иметь хорошего босса и его правую руку. А получит она Тсуну и того, кого бы он ни выбрал на роль своего помощника. Если он просто поплывет по течению, его правой рукой станет Гокудера. Будет ли этого достаточно?

Тсуна забеспокоился. Гокудера был умным и знал мир мафии вдоль и поперек. Хоть кто-то во главе семьи обязан был иметь знания подобного рода. И если не Гокудера, то оставались Ламбо - ха! - или, Боже упаси, Мукуро.

У Савады поджилки затряслись от одной только мысли, так что - твердое _нет_. Ему и так было неловко иметь в Хранителях десятилетнего мальчишку, и чем ставить Мукуро своей правой рукой, лучше сдаться сразу - мороки меньше. Если он хотел работать с кем-то, кто был вкурсе всяких мафиозных дел, очевидным выбором был Гокудера.

И тут ему в голову закралась предательская мысль: а что, если есть другие критерии, способные перевесить этот?

В таком случае, оптимальным вариантом был бы Ямамото, верно? Ламбо однозначно был в пролете, как и Хром с ее квартирантом. Хибари-сан загрыз бы его до смерти, стоило ему хоть заикнуться о совместном управлении Семьей. Рехей-сан, конечно, становился спокойнее с возрастом, но все же не настолько, чтобы занимать такое положение.

К тому же, ни один из них не был его лучшим другом.

Так что, если бы ему пришлось выбирать кого-то другого в качестве правой руки, его единственным реальным вариантом был бы Ямамото, который был спокойнее Рехей-сана и несравнимо более надежнее Хибари-сана, несмотря на их хорошие, с недавних пор, отношения. Он не был таким же удивительно умным, как Гокудера, да, но и тупицей его назвать было нельзя, несмотря на впечатление, которое он любил производить на окружающих. И он хорошо ладил с людьми, в отличие от Гокудеры.

Вообще-то, Тсуна вполне мог это себе представить, видел перед глазами годы, в которых Ямамото занимал место, обычно присваемое Гокудерой. Мир мафии был так же чужд ему, как и самому Тсуне. Если Тсуна решит что-нибудь изменить, Ямамото безоговорочно поддержит его, вне зависимости от традиций, которые это изменение нарушит.

Так что вот.

Теперь надо было подумать, чему эти размышления должны его научить?

Это всегда был вопрос с подвохом. В глазах нормального человека уроки Реборна были безумными. Возможно, Реборн таким образом просто хотел заставить его задуматься, а не плыть по течению. Он любил иногда выбивать у него почву из-под ног. Тсуна подумал и отмел этот вариант: он, конечно, задумался над этим, но были ли его размвшления продуктивными - неизвестно. Возможно также, что Реборн хотел обратить его внимание на сильные и слабые стороны его Хранителей, но юноша знал о них так же хорошо, как и свое Пламя.

Может быть, Реборн хотел, чтобы он задумался над другими возможностями. Может даже хотел, чтобы Савада сделал иной выбор. В конце концов, то будущее было не самым радужным, особенно для Аркобалено.

Тсуна смотрел в потолок и чувствовал, что это не так. Он не спорил, то будущее было ужасным, и Реборн имел полное право желать изменить его, но... его правая рука был _его_ , не Реборна, и только он сам был ответственным за свои решения.

Парень кивнул самому себе: это отвечало на все его вопросы. Если он выберет Ямамото, что станет с Гокудерой?

Теперь третье: каким образом вся эта ситуация должна поставить его в глупое положение на потеху Реборну? Он понятия не имел, и это его беспокоило.

К счастью, его волнения разрешились, когда Реборн вернулся и выстрелил в Тсуну транквилизатором.

****

Чувство дежавю настигло его, когда он очнулся и увидел Дино, сидевшего перед мониторами камер слежения.

А он уже, было, забыл о том случае, когда Реборн приказал Дино-сану похитить его, чтобы проверить Гокудеру и Ямамото.

\- С возвращением, - сочувственно улыбнулся Дино, однако, заметил Тсуна, сочувствия было недостаточно, чтобы развязать его.

\- Если я спрошу, что происходит, вы ответите честно? - спросил Тсуна, пробуя веревки на прочность. Связали его хорошо, но он был уверен, что сможет сжечь их и освободиться, что хоть как-то успокаивало.

\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, какую часть мафии Реборн приберет к рукам, прежде чем наиграется? - в голосе Дино чувствовалось невольное восхищение. - Стоит ему только приказать: «Прыгай!», как мы окажемся в воздухе, не успев спросить: «Как высоко?»

\- Ясно, - заключил Савада, - значит, вы тоже ничего не знаете.

\- Не совсем, - Каваллоне выглядел чересчур веселым. - Реборн сказал, что тебе нужно кое-что понять, и попросил меня организовать все это, - указал он на мониторы.

Тсуна оглядел их и понял, что все это было связано с недавним разговором.

\- Не стоило ему заходить так далеко, - вздохнул он.

\- А это его когда-нибудь останавливало? - усмехнулся Дино. Мониторы, темные до этого, вдруг включились. - Ну, поехали.

Парень уставился на экраны, гадая, когда только Реборн успел установить столько камер. Некоторые места он не узнал - внутренние помещения каких-то заброшенных складов и неизвестные улицы, другие были ему знакомы - его дом и комната, школа Намимори. На одном экране, кажется, была квартира Гокудеры, на другом - дом Сасагавы, а на третьем - Такесуши.

На центральном мониторе, в углу которого мигала надпись «LEONCAM», крупным планом было лицо Гокудеры. Когда тонкий голосок Реборна сообщил ему, что Десятого Вонголу кто-то похитил, он сначала посерел, потом покраснел, а глаза его опасно сузились.

Дино впечатленно присвистнул, когда Гокудера начал действовать, моментально набрав Ямамото и приказав ему собирать Хранителей, а сам потом устроил Реборну допрос с пристрастием о возможных похитителях.

\- А дымовик-то подрос, да? Я думал, он сломя голову побежит спасать тебя.

Тсуна не ответил, наблюдая за действиями переполошившихся Хранителей. Ямамото, без тени улыбки на лице, удивительно быстро собрал Ламбо, Хром и Рехей-сана и даже уговорил Хибари-сана, дремавшего на крыше Старшей Намимори, присоединиться к поискам. Гокудера был центром этого организованного хаоса, не терпящим возражений тоном отдавая приказы. Хром послушно начала собирать информацию из сети, созданной ею и Мукуро для каких-то своих нужд, Рехей-сан и Ламбо отправились расследовать предполагаемое место похищения на предмет зацепок.

Дино продолжил комментировать их действия, не замечая, что Тсуна его почти не слушает.

\- Я серьезно думал, что они всем скопом побегут драться с какими-нибудь якудза, - сказал он во время недолгого затишья в поисках, - а оказывается, вы все уже так повзрослели.

На экране было видно, как Гокудеру осенило, и он полез за мобильником. Секундой позже телефон в кармане Каваллоне разразился трелью.

\- Ого, - взглянул он на дисплей. Снизив громкость, он посмотрел на Тсуну: - Не выдавай пока ничего, хорошо? Иначе Реборн убьет меня, - и принял вызов: - Каваллоне слушает.

Саваде не нужно было слышать, чтобы понять, что говорит Гокудера, особенно, когда Дино-сан сказал: «Что? С чего ты вдруг вспомнил об этом, это же было несколько лет назад» и «Нет, сейчас-то мне зачем похищать его?»

Тсуне очень не нравился холодный взгляд Гокудеры, и он решил, что все, шутка слишком затянулась, поступать так с его людьми было просто _неправильно_. Он, было, заикнулся, чтобы крикнуть что-нибудь Гокудере, но Дино-сан, не моргнув и глазом, заткнул его.

\- Они _что?_ \- голос его стал холодным и твердым. - Чем я могу помочь?

Парень отметил, каким хорошим актером был Дино-сан, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя его руку, пока он обещал выслать людей в подмогу. Закончив разговор и убрав телефон, он обратился к Тсуне:

\- Тебе надо было пустить зубы в ход, - сказал он таким будничным тоном, будто напоминал Десятому вытирать ноги о коврик перед входом.

\- Не собираюсь я этого делать, чего бы Реборн не добивался своими действиями, - ответил Тсуна. Не было смысла причинять боль Дино-сану из-за сомнительных махинаций Реборна. Он был уверен, что Гокудера справится и что его люди верны ему, так что эта проверка не покажет ему ничего нового из того, чего бы он не знал.

\- Не стоит так думать, - покачал головой Дино, - даже такие тесты нужно воспринимать всерьез, потому что рано или поздно вы попадете в подобную ситуацию.

Тсуна поджал губы и отвернулся к экранам, показывающим, как его люди начали прочесывать Намимори. Они были на удивление хороши, наверное, не в последнюю очередь благодаря Гокудере, который выкуривал одну сигарету за другой и раздавал приказы прибывшим людям Каваллоне. Ни разу его взгляд не потерял стальную твердость, что начинало беспокоить юношу.

\- Все закончилось быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, - заметил Дино, когда Хранители окружили заброшенное здание, в котором, как предполагал Тсуна, его и держали, а голос Дино стал задумчивым: - Эх, жаль я не завербовал дымовика, пока была возможность.

Тсуна, услышав это, издал непонятный звук.

\- Он _мой_ Хранитель Урагана. И вы его не получите, - жестко сказал он.

\- Я знаю, - удивленно и мягко ответил Дино, - но это не мешает мне жалеть, что я был таким невнимательным, разве нет?

\- Наверное, да, - нехотя согласился Тсуна. Вся эта ситуация, в которой он был вынужден беспомощно смотреть, как его Семья беспокоится о нем, действовала ему на нервы куда больше, чем он думал.

\- Эй! - Внезапно воскликнул Дино, когда его люди столкнулись с Хранителями. Бой, хоть и короткий, был жестоким. Никто из Вонголы не сдерживался, и результат был нелицеприятным. - Реборн не предупреждал меня об этом!

\- А на что вы рассчитывали? - спросил Тсуна, стараясь перекрыть лившийся из динамиков напряженный голос Гокудеры, который держал какого-то мужчину за волосы, допрашивая его. - Вы помогли ему с моим лже-похищением. Опять.

\- Реборн говорил, что вмешается, если ситуация выйдет... _черт!_ \- на экране было видно, как Гокудера сунул мужчине в рот подожженную динамитную шашку.

Дино пулей вылетел из комнаты на помощь своему подчиненному, не заметив, как появился Реборн и, потушив фитиль, угрюмо оглядел Гокудеру.

\- И это - то, кем ты хочешь стать? - спросил он.

\- Я стану _кем угодно_ ради Десятого, - прорычал Гокудера в ответ.

Его слова повисли в звенящей тишине на бесконечно долгий миг. Тсуна напрочь забыл о веревках и похищении и слышал только его голос, как вдруг что-то внутри него щелкнуло, будто встало на место, и мир вдруг стал восприниматься четче и ярче.

Реборн был не прав, думал Тсуна. Верность отнюдь не была односторонней, от правой руки к боссу. Босс тоже должен быть верен своей правой руке, и обе стороны должны доверять друг другу. Ничто другое не было правдой, не было правильным.

Он даже не заметил, как его Пламя прожгло путы, пребывая в центре своей Воли и внезапно четких мыслей. Он также не заметил, были ли на его пути к царившему на первом этаже хаосу люди Каваллоне. И это и вправду был хаос: Дино кричал на Гокудеру, тот кричал в ответ, едва удерживаемый Рехеем и Ямамото.

Савада немного повысил голос, чтобы его услышали.

\- Хаято, успокойся. Я впорядке. - Он никогда до этого не звал Гокудеру по имени. Часть его, наблюдавшая за всем со стороны, была удивлена тому, как все замерли, услышав его голос, как лицо Хаято, заметившего Тсуну, озарилось искренней радостью. - Дино-сан, не стоит винить мою правую руку за его действия. В подобной ситуации он поступил правильно. Вы сами согласились на это и еще говорили, что тесты следует воспринимать всерьез.

Больше он ничего не успел сказать, потому что вокруг него вновь разразился хаос: Ламбо, бросившийся ему на шею, Рехей-сан, радостно кричавший что-то, Ямамото, улыбавшийся с облегчением, и застывшее на лице Хибари-сана недовольство. Обращать внимание на все это сразу было легко и привычно, так же, как и дышать, так же, как и успеть увидеть потрясенное лицо Хаято и движение его губ, сложившееся в тихое _«Десятый?»_

Тсуна кивнул ему и протянул к нему правую руку, и даже не удивился - и не смутился ни капли - когда он подбежал и коснулся губами кольца Неба. Это тоже было правильным.

Парень, по-прежнему стоя в центре своей Воли, вспомнил еще кое о чем.

\- Никогда больше не делай ничего подобного моей Семье, - сказал он Реборну. 

\- Это приказ? - спросил тот.

\- Да, - ответил Тсуна. Люди вокруг него издали возгласы удивления, а кто-то - поддержки. - Их уже проверяли и не раз, и они доказали свою верность. Я ими доволен.

\- Думаешь, одного твоего мнения достаточно? - Реборн не сводил с него немигающего взгляда.

\- Да, - Тсуна все еще чувствовал пламя своей уверенности. Все свое внимание он сосредоточил на Реборне и только отдаленно заметил выражения лиц, окружавших его - гордость, удивление, удовлетворение. - Если у тебя будут сомнения по поводу лояльности моих людей, говори о них со мной. Я никогда больше не позволю тебе или кому-нибудь другому причинить боль близким мне людям.

Дино тоже был не прав. Савада никогда больше не прыгнет по велению Реборна, не спросив сначала, зачем.

Реборн... улыбнулся и снял шляпу.

\- Да будет так, как ты прикажешь, Вонгола Дечимо, - пробормотал он. Тсуна не заметил в его тоне ни капли иронии. Потом, уже более легким тоном, Реборн продолжил: - Думаю, теперь можно сообщить Девятому, что он может уходить на пенсию, ни о чем не беспокоясь, ведь Вонгола в хороших руках.

Еще вчера Тсуна устроил бы истерику, услышав подобное, сейчас он только кивнул.

\- Да, теперь можно, - согласился он, а потом задумался: - Только передай ему, пусть не спешит с этим.

Реборн усмехнулся, надевая шляпу.

\- Непременно, - сказал он. - Что ты намерен делать дальше, Десятый?

Вопрос не был риторическим, и юноша, погасив свое Пламя, оглянулся.

\- Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь? - спросил он у Дино, говорившего по телефону. Тот в ответ закатил глаза и, прикрыв трубку, отмахнулся от них:

\- Хватит с вас на сегодня, мы дальше сами справимся.

Тсуна кивнул и посмотрел на своих Хранителей - глаза Ламбо сияли восхищением, а Хром и Хибари-сан выглядели задумчивыми - и вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Тогда по домам.


End file.
